revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Declan Porter
Declan Foster Porter (born March 23, 1994 - November 5, 2012) was Jack Porter's paternal younger half-brother and Charlotte Clarke's boyfriend. Declan constantly encouraged Jack to go after Emily Thorne, and he declined the advances of Amanda Clarke. He and Nolan developed a tight bond, as Nolan protected him and paid for his tuition at Collins Prep (Declan once described him as having "a heart as big as his checkbook"). In the season 2 finale, "Truth, Part 2", Declan died during surgery after being injured in a bombing at Grayson Global. Little after finding out he was going to have a child with Charlotte. Biography Declan was born on March 23 and is the second son of Carl Porter with his wife and Jack’s troubled kid brother. A man with good intentions but rough around the edges, he is an outsider among his peers, frustrated with the struggles he’s been dealing with in life. Declan is both intrigued and aroused by the wealthy world of the elite vacationers that populate his town every summer, and his interest finds a target in the sassy but good-hearted Charlotte Grayson. Season 1 In "Pilot", Declan was learning from his brother as he was going to leave to Haiti. At the bar he met Charlotte and fell in love at the moment. In "Trust", Declan met with Charlotte to go sailing but his friends, and boyfriend, appeared and the boat wasn't there. When Jack left with Nolan, he chatted with Charlotte and met again with her at night. But he didn't know that he was talking with Charlotte's boyfriend Adam Connor who went to the Stowaway with his friends and beat Declan until Declan's father showed up and chased them away. Declan called his father a loser because he was angry and left to go to his room. When Jack returned he called him and found his father dead on the floor. In "Betrayal", Declan refuses to go with Jack to spread their father's ashes. Nolan Ross hacked Adam's webcam and then have Declan his laptop so he can get some dirt on Adam. Declan finally struck good when he caught Adam cheating on Charlotte with another woman. Declan sent Charlotte a video of him outside in front of the sunset. In "Duplicity", Declan tells Jack how he wants to sell their mom's wedding ring and the Stowaway. Declan and Charlotte begin to get closer, much to the dismay of her mother. He later comforts Charlotte after she sees Victoria admitting that she wishes Charlotte hadn't been born. In "Guilt", Charlotte and Declan go for a joyride and are picked up by the police. Charlotte's brother pays for Charlotte and Declan's bail. Jack shows his gratitude by giving Daniel a job at the Stowaway. In "Intrigue", Declan accidentally poached another fisherman's lobsters. The fisherman is about to assault Declan, but Daniel shows up and pays him off. Declan part admits he can't compete with Charlotte's lavish lifestyle, but Charlotte says she doesn't expect him too and they kiss. In "Charade", Charlotte invites Declan to her parents Anniversary Dinner as her plus one. Declan talks about how Emily hurt Jack's feelings after she rejected him. This causes Daniel to wonder if Emily has feelings for Jack. In "Treachery" Declan and Charlotte have been spending a lot of time together. Declan asks Jack to make nice with Nolan, so that he can take Charlotte on the boat that Jack sold to Nolan, so he and Charlotte can get more intimate. Declan comforts Charlotte when her father moves out of the house, leaving Charlotte with her estranged mother. In "Suspicion", Victoria confiscates Charlotte's keys and cellphone, so she can't communicate with Declan. Victoria then heads to the Stowaway and tries to bride Declan into staying away from Charlotte. Declan takes the money and Charlotte tells Victoria they broke up, but the money Declan got is enough for him and Charlotte to buy their own place, but in "Loyalty" Declan tells Charlotte he wants to buy them their own place with his money and asks Charlotte to return the money to Victoria. In "Infamy", Jack opens up to Declan about how his new girlfriend's wide way make him uncomfortable. Declan thinks Amanda will help Jack relax and have fun. In "Commitment", Declan and Charlotte meet with her father Conrad at the South Forks Inn. Conrad offers to pay for Decln's tutor join to get I to Collins Prep, so he can spend more time with Charlotte. In "Perception" Declan easily gains the approval of Charlotte's grandfather, who has an appreciation for those who have had to work hard their whole life. As Declan has dinner with the Grayson family, Jack bursts in and confronts Victoria about How she betrayed David Clarke and left Amanda on her own. Jack leaves and Declan follows him. In "Chaos", Declan is trying to help Charlotte, who has spiralled into a depression after learning that David Clarke is her biological father. He gives her the number of a therapist, but after her former grandfather threatens to revoke Declan's tuition, she gives him the number. At Emily and Daniel's Engagement Party, Charlotte convinces Declan go swimming. They see man in a black hoodie and think he is a creeper. The man runs away and Declan chases after him. Declan eventually found out Jack was the guy in the hoodie and lied on the stands to protect him. This caused a rift in his relationship with Charlotte because she had said that she saw a man with a hoodie on the beach, and Declan said she had been hallucinating due to taking pills. Declan eventually told the dean about Charlotte's pill addiction and she was suspended. Declan started hanging out with Jaime Cardaci at school, and a jealous Charlotte humiliated Jamie in front of the entire school. Season 2 In the beginning of season two, Declan gets in trouble when he and a friend, Trey Chandler break into the house of a man named Kenny Ryan and Declan accidentally leaves his ID card on the scene. Ryan then approaches the Porter brothers personally, offering not to press charges if he gets the loot back. Unfortunately, Trey tells Declan the buyer has already gotten the items and won't return them. In order to get his money back, Ryan becomes involved in the Stowaway. However, unbeknownst to the Porter brothers, Trey Chandler had been acting on Ryan's instructions as part of a ruse for him to take over the Stowaway. In "Truth, Part 2", Declan turns out to have been injured by the bombing at Grayson Global and is taken to the hospital, where he speaks to Charlotte and Jack, who is disguised as an orderly. Unbeknownst to everyone except Nolan, he turns out to have been badly injured by the bomb, leading to him requiring emergency heart surgery. Before going into surgery, he records a goodbye message on his phone with Nolan's help. While he's on the operating table, Declan's artery ruptures and he dies of blood loss. His death angers Jack and drives him to try to exact revenge on Conrad and Victoria, whom he figures are ultimately responsible. Season 3 In Season 3, Declan's death was finally avenged. Personality Declan didn't like being poor but despite this he told Victoria that he cared more about Charlotte than about money, although he did take Victoria's money in the end, but only pretended to break up with Charlotte. However, he later changed his mind and asked Charlotte to return the money to Victoria. However he also cared more about Jack than about Charlotte which ultimately led to them breaking up for real. Declan was shown to be sentimental as he refused to sell his mothers ring. He has also shown a short temper at times, most notably when he yelled at his father which indirectly caused his father's death. For some reason, Declan did not seem to feel any guilt, and although he felt grief, he told Jack that he had meant what he said to their father. Jack actually seems to be more of a father figure to Declan than his real father was, since Declan cared about Jack more than his dad. In his post-mortem video message, Declan admitted to Jack that he always considered him a father figure. Relationships Romance Charlotte Clarke : Main Article: Charlotte and Declan Charlotte and Declan were a couple, before Declan's death. They met for the first time when Charlotte entered the Stowaway. Even though she had a boyfriend at the time, they both felt attracted to the other and eventually ended up dating. After the events of the Engagement Party, they both helped their respective brothers and broke up. Next summer they started dating again and Charlotte got pregnant, but Declan died shortly after discovering it and Charlotte lost her baby after knowing that the baby's father was dead. Family Jack Porter (brother) Carl Porter (nephew) : Main Article: Jack and Declan Jack and Declan were paternal half-brothers. They've always had a good relationship, they've always helped eachother even when Declan had to break up with Charlotte to protect Jack. They have always think that they were brothers but after Declan's death, Jack discovered that his real mother was Stevie Grayson, making these two half brothers. Friends Nolan Ross Nolan and Declan became friends after they met. Nolan helped Declan get Charlotte by letting Declan discover that Adam was cheating on her. When the two broke up, Nolan accepted to pay his high school quota. Nolan was present when Declan passed away and helped him record his last video for Jack. Events That He Attended Season 1 *Independence Day Bash (Intrigue) *Victoria & Conrad 25th wedding anniversary (Charade) *Daniel's Birthday (at the beach) (Duress) *Engagement party (Chaos) Season 2 *Baby Carl's Baptism (Revelations) *Wedding of Jack and Amanda (Union) *Annual Labour day Bash (hosted by Graysons) (Sacrifice) *Burial of Amanda Clarke (Retribution) *Amanda Clarke Charity Foundation (Illumination) *Hayward House Financing News Conference (Victory) *Masquerade Ball (Masquerade) *Bombing in Grayson Global's Headquarters (Truth, Part 1) Appearances Trivia *He and Charlotte faked breaking up so Declan could recieve the money from Victoria. *Declan is the first main character to be killed during the series (except if you count the fake Amanda Clarke). *Declan and Jack were originally assumed to share the same mother as well as father and they both thought that as well, but it was later revealed that Stevie Grayson is Jack's biological mother. *The ex-wife Carl mentioned in Legacy could have been referring to Declan's mother. Quotes Gallery Jack Declan.jpg Declan-in-the-dark.jpg Fancy declan.jpg Pilot 21.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Porter Family Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes